


My Heart Melts for You

by Vanillalattae95



Series: IwaOi Fluff Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillalattae95/pseuds/Vanillalattae95
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi decide that this Saturday is going to be a lazy day. It's all going great until Oikawa gets ice cream and things get a little sticky.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaOi Fluff Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841092
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	My Heart Melts for You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my piece for day one of IwaOi Fluff Week 2020! I'm not going to lie, this fic was a little iffy for me just because there are some aspects that I really like and some I'm not a huge fan of. But regardless, I hope you enjoy reading about these two dorks being disgustingly in love, because I enjoyed writing them!

“I have so much shit to do today and I want to do absolutely nothing,” Oikawa whines when he wakes up.

Iwaizumi looks over at his alarm clock and it’s not even 8 am and this asshole is already complaining.

“Oi, it’s too early for you to be complaining,” Iwaizumi groans. “You couldn’t have waited a couple more hours?”

“When the sun’s awake, I’m awake, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pouts, resting his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

“It’s literally Saturday, Tooru. Go back to sleep for at least a couple more hours,” Iwaizumi pleads, resting his hand on Oikawa’s hip. “Besides, it’s the weekend. We can laze around for one Saturday.”

“That’s concerning coming from someone who wants to become an athletic trainer,” Oikawa says. “You should be telling me I need to be out getting a jog in, lifting weights and taking care of myself. Not encouraging me to lazy all d--”

“If you shut up and go back to bed right now, I’ll buy you a tub of ice cream, watch whatever alien documentary you want and litter you with kisses all day,” Iwaizumi says, cutting him off. “But you need to stop talking, now.”

Oikawa smiles at Iwaizumi’s proposal and quickly agrees. Iwaizumi knows that Oikawa was probably being annoying just to get what he wanted from him -- ice cream and kisses -- but he didn’t care. It was their first Saturday off in what felt like months and he was not about to wake up any earlier than he needed to nor let his boyfriend’s complaining ruin it.

They sleep for another few hours before Oikawa starts stirring again. Being almost 11 am, Iwaizumi agrees it’s finally time to wake up and get out of bed. Oikawa insists on showering because “I’m not a neanderthal, Iwa-chan,” to which Iwaizumi scoffs at and simply rolls out of bed. He throws on a pair of loose gray sweatpants and makes his way to the kitchen to prepare lunch. 

He’s in the middle of making fried rice when he can feel Oikawa wrap his arms around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder, his hair still damp from the shower. “You should really put on a shirt Iwa-chan,” Oikawa mumbles against his shoulder. “You’re very distracting without one.”

Iwaizumi smirks because he knows Oikawa has thing for his arms and back. But he’d never let him know that he knows Oikawa’s weakness -- it’s too much fun messing with him.

“It’s the middle of July and it’s hot as hell in this apartment,” Iwaizumi shrugs. “I don’t need a shirt on if we’re staying inside all day.”

Oikawa groans, burying his face into Iwaizumi’s neck. “Iwa-chan, if you don’t put a shirt on I can’t promise I won’t want to do very dirty things to you.”

Iwaizumi feels his cheeks flush but he laughs anyway. “Nuh uh, we said lazy day today. Sex equates to physical exercise and you said you wanted to do absolutely nothing today.”

He can feel Oikawa pouting against his shoulder. Iwaizumi turns so Oikawa’s looking at him, and gives him a quick peck to make the pout go away. 

“No pouting, I promised you ice cream and kisses today,” Iwaizumi says kissing Oikawa’s nose.

“Can they at least be long kisses?” Oikawa asks, his pout still there but not as prominent. 

“I’ll make them long, lazy and kind of sloppy,” Iwaizumi says with a small smile, “just how you like them.”

Oikawa’s pout turns into a wide grin and hugs Iwaizumi tight around his waist, before pulling away and slapping his ass.

“Oi! What was that for!” Iwaizumi yelps, face turning a bright red.

“You can’t wear those sweat pants and expect me not to slap your ass,” Oikawa smirks. “They’re very form fitting and don’t leave much to the imagination, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi grumbles under his breath but sends Oikawa out to get the ice cream while he finishes cooking lunch. Oikawa is all too happy to go out and buy two, half-gallon tubs of ice cream (birthday cake flavor for Oikwawa and classic chocolate of Iwaizumi) and acts like a little kid who was just given permission to go to the grocery store alone for the first time.

It takes Oikawa all of 20 minutes to retrieve “the goods,” as he called it, and before long they’re sitting on the couch, eating ice cream while watching some alien movie. It’s always been a tradition that they share their ice cream, no matter what flavor they get, so they take turns feeding each other spoonfuls of ice cream. Iwaizumi also followed through on his promise for long, lazy kisses, making sure to give Oikawa a kiss between every spoonful.

It was an odd senstion to have his hot mouth take over Oikawa’s after eating cold ice cream, but he didn’t hate it -- it was definitley something he’d want to explore in the future.

They are about halfway through the movie when the ice cream starts to melt. Iwaizumi hadn’t realized it was melting and when he fed Oikawa another spoonful, it spilled out onto Oikawa’s bottom lip. Before Oikawa can lick up the melted chocolate ice cream, Iwaizumi is already leaning over to kiss the melted ice cream away. Oikawa can feel his cheeks grow warmer, but doesnt miss the smug look Iwaizumi has on his face. 

Alright, Oikawa thinks to himself, two can play at this game.

Oikawa waits about 10 minutes before executing his plan. He gets Iwaizumi’s attention by nudging his leg. Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa and opens his mouth expecting to be fed more birthday cake ice cream. Instead, Oikawa leans over and smears the ice cream all over Iwaizumi’s face. Iwaizumi sits there shocked, registering what just happened. 

Oikawa starts laughing at Iwaizumi’s shocked face but immediately regrets it when Iwaizumi shoots him with a death glare. Oikawa jumps up and runs for their bedroom. “Shittykawa! You’re going to pay for that!” Iwaizumi yells as he chases after a giggling Oikawa.

Iwaizumi chases Oikawa around their apartment for about 20 minutes before he finally tackles a laughing Oikawa to the ground. They wrestle for a few minutes before Iwaizumi is able to pin Oikawa and sit on him, keeping him in place.

“I got you, you asshole,” Iwaizumi says, “now, you must be punished,” 

“Oh, kinky,” Oikawa says, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh trust me, this is not the kind of punishment you’ll enjoy,” Iwaizumi says with a smirk. 

“Iwaizumi Hajime, don’t you fucking dare,” Oikawa says, eyes narrowing. 

“Do what Tooru? I haven't done anything yet” Iwaiuzmi says, shrugging. 

“I know that look Hajime and I know what you’re plotting,” Oikawa says, eyes narrowing on Iwaizumi. “You know I hate that.”

“Then you shouldn’t have gotten ice cream all over my face.” 

It’s the last thing Iwaizumi says before attacking Oikawa’s sides with his hands. Oikawa tries to fight back but it’s useless. Iwaizumi has the upper hand and Oikawa is in a fit of giggles underneath him, trying his best not to pass out from the lack of oxygen. 

“Okay, okay! I give Iwa-chan, I give!” Oikawa laughs, trying to catch his breath. “Iwa-chan, I’m going to pee myself if you don’t stop!”

Iwaizumi gives him a few more tickles before he stops and let’s Oikawa catch his breath. Oikawa’s cheeks are red from trying to catch his breath and his stomach hurts from laughing so much.

“Jesus, Iwa-chan. I thought you were going to kill me,” Oikawa pants, still trying to catch his breath. 

“Maybe I was,” Iwaizumi smirks, still sitting on top of Oikawa.

“Rude, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pouts before Iwaizumi leans down to kiss it away.

“Nope, no pouting. You brought this upon yourself,” Iwaizumi says, rolling off Oikawa. 

They lay beside each other in silence for a few minutes before Iwaizumi turns to look at Oikawa. “Hey, look at me for a second,” Iwaizumi says softly. 

Oikawa hums in response, looking into Iwaizumi’s green eyes. Iwaizumi cups Oikawa’s cheek with his right hand, looking over his appearance. He’s always been a sucker for brown eyes, but when he looks into Oikawa’s he can see his whole future. 

“You’re the love of my life, you know that right?” Iwaizumi asks seriously. “Like, I’ve never been one to believe in soulmates and shit like that. But fuck Tooru, I think you might be mine.”

Iwaizumi rubs his thumb across Oikawa’s cheek, which is turning a pretty shade of pink. 

“Wow Iwa-chan, who knew you could be such a romantic?” Oikawa teases, leaning into Iwaizumi’s touch.

“I’m serious, Tooru. I know we’re still young and we both have dreams to chase after, but god, I’m so sure about you. About us,” Iwaizumi says, his green eyes piercing into Oikawa’s brown ones. And from the looks of Iwaizumi’s eyes, eyes Oikawa has spent hours staring into and even more hours daydreaming about, Oikawa knows he’s telling the truth.

“Iwa-chan, you’re not doing what I think you’re doing?” Oikawa asks softly.

“I’m not proposing, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Iwaizumi says with a soft smile. “But, I know I will one day. Not in the near future, because we’re barely 22, but one day I will.”

“What if I beat you to the punch?” Oikawa asks with a small smile on his face.

“Doesn’t matter, I’m still going to ask you to marry me,” Iwaizumi says, pinching Oikawa’s side. “I even know how I’m going to do it. I got it all planned out.”

At that Oikawa’s breath hitches in his throat. Iwa-chan has been thinking about marriage? And more specifically, how he’s going to propose to Oikawa? What else has he been thinking about?

“Hey, don’t zone out on me. Yes, I’ve thought about marrying you, how I’ll propose, our wedding, where we’re going to live, how many kids we’re going to have, the whole shebang,” Iwaizumi says lacing their fingers together. “I told you, you’re the love of my life. Of course I’m going to think about that stuff.”

Oikawa stares at his boyfriend, stunned and touched that Iwaizumi has thought about their future. Oikawa leans forward and presses a firm kiss to Iwaizumi’s mouth, cupping his face to pull him closer.

“I think about that stuff too, you know,” Oikawa mumbles against Iwaizumi’s lips. “Like, a lot.”

Iwaizumi gives Oikawa a soft smile -- a smile reserved only for Oikawa -- and kisses him like he’s never kissed Oikawa before. It’s not heated or passionate, but tender and gentle. Iwaizumi’s lips are soft and firm against Oikawa’s, his hand slightly tilting Oikawa’s head so he can have a better angle and capture Oikawa’s bottom lip with his top one. Oikawa can feel himself melt into Iwaizumi, their bodies molded together perfectly and feeling their heartbeats synchronize as one. Iwaizumi has always had a talent of leaving Oikawa feeling breathless, but that kiss was something else all together. 

When they finally break apart, Oikawa feels like his heart is about to beat out of his chest. Iwaizumi is looking at him with sparkling emerald eyes, looking at Oikawa like he’s the most beautiful person in the world. 

“Tell me more about our life,” Oikawa whispers, nuzzling closer to Iwaizumi.

“Where do you want me to start?” Iwaizumi asks, wrapping his arms around Oikawa.

“Hmmm, tell me about where we’re going to live first,” Oikawa hums, playing with Iwaizumi’s hands. “Do we live in the city or the countryside?”

“We live in the country. I know you love the city and all the excitement it has to offer, but the country offers peace and clarity,” Iwaizumi explains. “With you being a pro volleyball player, you’re under a lot of stress and pressure daily. I want you to be able to come home to a place that’s calm and allows you to reset, get a good night’s sleep and re-energize. Plus, you can’t stargaze in the city, and I know how much you love the stars.”

“What a sap, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa giggles. “But go on, I want to hear more.”

Iwaizumi smiles, carding his hand through Oikawa’s hair. “Well, since we live in the countryside, we have a big house, which means a big backyard. So we have a pool, a fire pit and a place set up for you to have your telescope and star charting things. And then the garage is filled with your alien hunting gear you’ve been collecting since you were 12, because I know that you’ll never stop chasing after aliens. 

“You act like you didn’t buy some of that stuff for me,” Oikawa says rolling his eyes. 

“I didn’t buy you anything,” Iwaizumi denies.

“You got me a telescope, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa scoffs. “And not just any telescope, you got me the Orion 10019 SkyQuest XT10i IntelliScope.”

“Okay fine, I bought you your nerd scope,” Iwaizumi says, clearly defeated. “What else do you want to know?” 

“You said you thought about us having kids and starting a family. How many kids do you see us having?” Oikawa hums.

At that, a huge grin spreads across Iwaizumi’s face. “We have four. Twin boys, a girl and another boy. I imagine the boys being like you,” Iwaizumi says, rubbing circles on Oikawa’s waist with his thumb. “Driven, ambitious, slightly annoying but so charming and endearing you can’t help but love them.”

“I take offense to the ‘slightly annoying’ trait on behalf of me and our sons,” Oikawa scoffs, “but I’ve always imagined our little girl being just like you. She’d be headstrong, patient, sweet and respected.”

“You’ve thought about us having a little girl?” Iwaizumi asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Of course I have,” Oikawa says as if it’s the most obvious thing. “But I already know you’d spoil our little girl so rotten, she’s going to be the queen of the castle.” 

Iwaizumi chuckles, because well, Oikawa isn’t wrong. He’s always known he wanted to have a daughter and he already knew she’d be a daddy’s girl and have Iwaizumi wrapped around her little finger. Not that Iwaizumi wouldn’t love all his children with his whole being, but he just has a feeling she’s going to have a different kind of pull on him.

“Anyway, have you thought about names?” Oikawa asks tracing random patterns on Iwaizumi’s chest.

“Hmm I have a few I like. But we can talk about that when we seriously start thinking about starting a family,” Iwaizumi responds. 

“I have one request,” Oikawa says, “we name our daughter Katsumi. I like the way Iwaizumi Katsumi sounds.”

“So you’re taking my last name?”

“I mean, I’d like to, yeah” Oikawa says pressing a kiss to Iwaizumi’s cheek. “I’ve only been dreaming about it since we were like, eighteen.”

Iwaizumi’s heart rate speeds up at the thought of Oikawa taking his last name. “Hmmm, Iwaizumi Tooru,” he hums, “that has a nice ring to it.”

Oikawa nods in agreement, a dopey smile on his face. “Yeah, I thought so too.”

“God I can’t wait to marry you one day,” Iwaizumi says pressing another long, languid kiss to Oikawa’s mouth. 

“You and me both, Hajime,” Oikawa whispers agains Iwaizumi’s mouth before kissing him again.

They stay like that for aboout 20 minutes, sharing lazy kisses and whispering small promises of forever to each other in between. 

“Okay, I’m exhausted,” Iwaizumi yawns when they finally pull apart.

“From what? We didn’t do anything all day,” Oikawa laughs.

“I’m dating you, that’s exhausting in itself,” Iwaizumi teases. Oikawa punches him lightly on the arm but he knows Iwaizumi is only kidding.

“Yeah, but you love me anyway,” Oikawa says smugly. “You even want to get married and have kids with me one day, that’s how much you love me.”

Iwaizumi smiles at Oikawa before lifting him up, causing Oikawa to yelp. It’s not often Iwaizumi carries Oikawa off to bed, but the days he does, Oikawa positively swoons. Iwaizumi gently tosses Oikawa onto the bed before climbing under the covers next to him. Iwaizumi immediately pulls Oikawa into him, their noses touching and chests pressed together.

“I love you, so much Tooru,” Iwaizumi whispers, pressing gentle kissses across Oikawa’s face.

“I love you too Hajime,” Oikawa whispers back, intertwinig their fingers together. “More than you could ever imagine.”

That night, Oikawa and Iwaizumi fall asleep in each others arms, limbs tangled and hearts beating in synch. And maybe, just maybe, they both dream of the day they share a last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
